


The Bond That Binds Us

by The_imperfect_ones



Category: DC Comics, DCEU
Genre: Amnesia (very short), Angst, Broken Bruce, Bruce Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Implied Death, Love, M/M, Memory Regaining, Memory deprived clark, Resurrection, clark angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_imperfect_ones/pseuds/The_imperfect_ones
Summary: Can a bond ever be broken if it's so sacred, so pure, and so strong? No of course not...but no one ever said that there weren't any problems time to time that always threatened that sacred bond. And sometimes yeah it snapped, but there was always someone who tied it back up. So when Bruce loses Clark after the Doomsday incident he seems to think all is lost, but really it's not. There comes a special angel who will try her hardest to make sure she gets Clark and Bruce back together and fix their bond. After all you can't keep away two people who are made for each other for too long. They'll always find their way back to, it's just that sometimes they might need a little help along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stella0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella0/gifts).



> This is just my first time posting this story and I'm just seeing where it'll take me so my tags will eventually get updated along as I continue the story. So additional tags will be added as the story progresses.

"Can you cheat death?", has always been an age old question that people have tried to answer ever since humanity first witnessed death. Of course we know now that the answer is and always will be, that no you cannot. Death is inevitable, its an unstoppable force of nature which we have no power against. You simply can't avoid what has already been planned ever since you first stepped a foot into this earth. It was already decided one day or another that you will die, no matter what you do, it won't stop it from ever happening. Its the law of life, the law of nature for people to die, in a sense it's like taking some to make room for some. And unfortunately that sometimes happens to include kids, elders, or just good hearted pure people who were too innocent and did not deserve to die. But whose to stop death from taking people? What man has ever defied death himself and come out victorious? Well the answer is, nobody because nobody can. Not even the gods above could try and cheat death because in reality even gods die too in the end, don't they? And Yes you can have immortality meaning you can live forever and ever as long as you want, just like Superman, but in the end he died too, so what's mortality any good if you can still die? What's the point of being able to live forever when you really... can't? There always has to be an end to something that has been started.

Things must perish overtime. And These were the thoughts that ran through Bruce's mind as he stared at the dark brown wooden coffin of the man who sacrificed his life to save the people, a man who possessed so much kindness and charisma in him that it was truly unfortunate for him to meet a horrible fate like this, when instead he deserved so much more. 

He deserved the universe worth of happiness, he deserved to be loved and appreciated except he was reduced to being killed. That was his reward for all he had done, and Bruce couldn't help but feel that he was the man who was to be blamed. After all he did try to kill him before, but even more because he couldn't save him. 

He believed that he was the sole reason that the world lost their beacon of hope. However he wasn't just everybody's beacon of hope he also happened to be Bruce's too, because he was the man who Bruce loved with all his life. Clark was the only one who brought light and happiness and a meaning into his dull, bleak and sad life. He gave him hope, when he didn't have any. But most of all he was the ray of sunshine that gave Bruce life.

Its funny how the world works thought the billionaire, that the man who embodied life and a ray of new beginnings was now lifeless, Buried six feet under, instead of flying up high in the sky where he really always belonged.

What really hurt the most was that Bruce always believed he would be the first one to go from the both of them, seeming as he was the human and Clark wasn't, it hurt because he hadn't expected the man who would outlive him would be the first one to die. It should've been him, not his beloved Clark. He always believed or perceived that in end he would be gone and Clark would outlive him, just like how it was supposed to be. Guess life really knew how to throw some nasty curveballs at him.

He didn't know if Clark really could come back or not, that was the first time he really didn't know an answer for sure. This was the first time that the world's greatest detective didn't know a damn answer, and god he wished more than anything that he did, he was ready to do any and everything to just to know that one simple answer. But of course life wasn't that easy. But there was a gut feeling deep down within him that pushed him to believe this wasn't the end.

Maybe, well not maybe, he felt almost certain that something was going to happen, and that Clark would make an appearance back in his life. His beautiful, optimistic, too good for this world Clark would come back to him, he knew he had to, after all Clark had made him a promise that he would always be there no matter what, and from what he knew about his kryptonians promises were that he had never ever broken one. The man always kept his promises, especially the ones he made with Bruce, so he had to come right?

Bruce never believed in love before, in fact he never ever believed in anything because he knew that they always brought disappointments, but this time it was an exception, he was changing because Clark made him believe. He believed in their love, he believed in their bond, but most of all he believed in Clark. 

He knew he couldn't do much right instead of waiting, and it was going to be hard, he knew it, but he was willing to try. The kryptonian had to come back to him...he had to. Clark had promised him a forever, that he would always be there with him forever. And he wasn't about to let go of it especially after it had just started.

And with that last thought in mind he dropped the damp dirt on the coffin as tears began to cascade down his face. It felt like he was bidding goodbye to him, but he knew it wasn't, After all He wasn't really saying goodbye because goodbyes mean forever. And he wasn't just ready to say farewell forever or live forever without Clark. All He was doing was simply saying see you soon.

"Hey...Bruce, you ok?" A voice from behind him asked, it was soon followed by with a pair of arms that wrapped a blanket around him, and then proceeded to hug him in a comforting manner. 

He knew instantly who it was and leaned in a little to the embrace, not too much as to completely put all the weight, but enough that it looked he was vulnerable mostly because he was. He let his body become a little relaxed into the embrace as he tried to get rid of all the pain and sadness that was built up in him. He knew it wasn't Clark but these arms felt just as warm and safe as Clark's. 

These were the comforting arms of a best friend who let him pour his heart out and freely express his sadness. And just like that the silent tears began. He didn't respond for a while he just let his tears fall. 

The hold tightened around him, and he could feel one of the hands rub soothingly on his back, trying to appease him. Bruce felt a little kiss being left on top of his head, barley grazing his hair and then the next one on his forehead, and then they resumed to mumble things to pacify him, but it all went in vain as he couldn't stop the tears. 

How could he? He was always expected to be the one to never cry to never ever show emotion, but what was the point now? Who would even care, the only person who would care had left him, so why couldn't he just this one time cry for him, cry for his loss, cry for the man he loved. 

This was also the first time he had cried freely after Clark's, death. Usually it was him who was stoic and very calm while others cried, but today It was like that once he started he just couldn't stop no matter what. It was just continuous one after another but he knew that it was important to let it all out, he couldn't keep it bottled up anymore. 

It wouldn't do any good, and he could almost hear Clark telling him the same thing. Telling him to let it all out and that alone made him break out in a big sob. The billionaire was shaking uncontrollably and was very glad that the arms were still around him in a secure hold and had never stopped the soothing motions, or that they never stopped saying sweet things to them. 

Mostly he was glad that he could finally lay his head down on someone and cry his heart out, someone who wouldn't judge him. Someone who actually understood his pain too, because they also felt the pain of losing Clark. It took a while for Bruce to pull it all back together it was hard but had he really had let it all out and all he felt was now empty and broken. As if there was a void in him. 

"S-Stella?" Bruce asked weakly. The billionaire turned around into the embrace as he looked at his best friends tear stained face. He gazed at her face until keeping his head upright felt like too much work, and he dropped it right back down on Stella's chest, too tired to do anything.

"Yeah Bruce?" Stella asked him softly as she let a few of her own tears fall down her face at the sight of her best friend who looked so...broken, completely demolished. One of her hands played with his hair in a way to calm him down but it also let him know that she was till there. She never ever thought she would have to see him like this. 

It was usually him that was the one who comforted others, comforted her, but she never ever imagined it was going to be her that would return the favor. And She really didn't want to because she had always hoped that there wouldn't be a day where she would have to return the favor. 

Stella had always wished for him to be happy to never have to feel pain like this, mostly because the man had experienced nothing but pain, and he deserved to happy for once. And the worst part about this whole thing was she had lost another best friend who just so happened to be Bruce's only reason for living, his smile, his happiness, and now she couldn't bear to lose Bruce either. Clark and Bruce were always dear to her, and when she had heard that he had died, she felt like that the world had slipped right out from under her feet. 

She couldn't believe it. Her best friend ever since forever, the invincible man had just died? No it couldn't be, but when Bruce had showed up at her house all bleary eyed and so broken she knew it was true. And god she had never cried so much as much as that day.

The man stirred a little in Stella's embrace so she loosened her hold. He lifted his head up at her and then mumbled so faintly that it seemed to be carried off by the winds, but Stella had caught what she heard and it made her heart break. He mumbled again the phrase, "Ellz I miss him...I miss him so much! Ellz it hurts!" 

"I know sweetheart, I know you miss him. Heck I miss him too Bruce! And I know it must be hard for you Bruce...extremely hard for you, but you have to be strong, and I know everybody says that and I also know you can't but baby you have to try! It's going to be hard, God Bruce it's not going to get easier but you have to try! But right now you need rest sweetheart... you need sleep." Stella tried to console the billionaire in her arms who had started to silently cry again. 

"Im-I'm f-fine Ellz, I don't n-need sleep, I just need Clark! Just bring back Clark for me. He's al-all I need, I just w-want him back." He cried out desperately as he tried to go towards Clark's coffin, but Stella held onto him. He thrashed around a little bit not fully putting in all the effort. 

He was struggling against her but it was like he wanted her to hold onto him and not let him go, until he fell on his knees as he leaned over and held his head in his hands and cried again. But this time it was more vocal, he was crying openly and vigorously as his body shook violently with sobs. He wasn't holding back anymore. The cries of sadness and anguish could be heard very clearly, not that anybody was around. It was just them two, but they were echoing around resonating everywhere. 

Stella couldn't see him being like this. It was breaking her heart. God it was really bad for him to be like, because in reality Bruce was never ever like this, and that's when it hit her, that she needed to do something before she would regret that she didn't take a step. Because this Bruce could do anything stupid and harm himself, and she wouldn't be able to forgive herself and she knew that Clark would never ever forgive her either if she let something happen to the Billionaire.

She walked around Bruce so she could see him face to face. The man was still crouched down on his knees his head dipped down towards the ground. So that his back made an arch almost, while his shaking hands were were placed on the damp ground as a form of support for his body. 

Stella could clearly see that The shaking hadn't stopped yet, in fact it looked like it had gotten worse and if she listened closely, she could hear labored breathing. The brunette crouched down in front of him and took his face in her hands and directed it so he could see her. The sight she saw was so heart breaking, his eyes barely visible behind those puffy eyes, his lips quivering and a face so swollen from all the continuous crying and screaming. It really was just too much for Stella to bear. 

"Bruce honey," Stella coaxed the man who kept lolling his head side to side to stay straight and focus on her and to try and listen to her words, "please listen to me sweetheart! You need to calm down! Breathe with me! Come on in and out. Just breathe with me. Focus on me, look at me Bruce. Just keep looking at my eyes and just breathe. In and out. Please do that Bruce. Please love, just breathe in and out." She directed as she started breathing in and out in a slow pace. And it brought a small smile on her face when she saw the man following her directions. Except in his case he was still breathing hard and instead of breathing he was sighing. But it was still working as she could feel him calming in her arms, until he fell forward on her all slack for the second time today.

"Good job, that's great! Just keep breathing. It'll be fine. Just focus on my voice and just breathe." Stella lulled him as she patted him gently on the back.

Bruce, whose head was currently resting on Stella's chest wrapped his hands around Stella and pressed himself against her tightly. He felt vulnerable and therefore wanted nothing but to just be wrapped up by someone. He needed to know atleast the one person he still loved and was still alive was there for him. 

The brunette sensed that the man needed a hug, and decided to hug him back just as tightly. She held onto him just like how a friend would do to a friend in a need. One hand gently caressed his black hair as she soon began to rock them back and forth. Stella could hear Bruce mumbling Clark's name on and on but she didn't mind that, that was his way of coping and as long as he wasn't having another fit of crying then it was fine. 

All she cared about was taking care of him right now and making sure he didn't do anything to harm himself. Besides the faint mumbling from the man, the silence was slightly comforting, it let her get her head together and think clearly. And the first thought that came was of Clark's. His happy moments with not only her but with Bruce, were the things that danced around in her mind on a continuous loop, leaving her on the brink of tears. 

But she knew it would do no good, atleast not now, not with Bruce in her arms right now who had just gotten past all the crying, she didn't need him to go through that again, and she knew she couldn't bare to see him go through all that again. The man stirred slightly in their embrace and mumbled her name weakly, "Stella... Ellz...El..." until he trailed off, whatever he wanted to say died off. She just simply hugged him tighter and rocked him back and forth again. 

"Shhh it's ok Bruce I'm right here, just calm down sweetheart. I'm right here Bruce, and Clark's always with you too." She whispered the last part so softly that it almost got carried away with the wind.

Stella couldn't tell how long they were there, but the aching pain in her joints told her clearly that they were there for a while and that she needed to move to stretch those joints out. If only she could though. It seemed like the man had finally fallen asleep from exhaustion. 

And she couldn't simply wake him up, even if her joints were hurting, the poor man had barley just gotten to sleep, so she just couldn't wake him up again. But she also couldn't stay like this with him, the sun was going down and it was about to be nighttime, that's when it gets extremely cold, and if they stayed out any longer they would both catch a cold, and that was not acceptable for Bruce who already looked pretty sick, him getting a cold would be too much. 

Of course she could call someone up. Alfred, she thought. She should call Alfred up with the car. But how could she when she couldn't even reach her pocket with the way she was wrapped up in an embrace by Bruce. Maybe if she lifted his hand slightly then she could get her phone from her pocket. Yeah that's a good idea she thought, so she went to go lift the man's hand-

"Were you looking to call me, Miss Carter?" Stella heard a British accented voiced all of sudden, scaring her so much that she almost woke up Bruce by dropping his hand that she had lifted.

"Oh god! Alfred you scared me! Good lord! And yes I was looking to call you, but how did you know?" The brunette asked clearly baffled by the man's impeccable timing.

Alfred walked forwards towards them as he crouched down too. He looked at Stella and cracked a small smile, "I'm very extremely sorry for scaring you, it was just that I realized that you and Master Wayne hadn't come back yet and nether of you phoned me, so I thought it'd be best for me to just go. And I guess I just happened to come on the right time." 

The older man then leaned forward as he hooked his arms around Bruce under his armpits and lifted him up as gently as he could so Stella could finally move. The movement made her sigh in relief which didn't go unnoticed by Alfred as he sent an apologetic smile towards her.

"My apologies Miss. Carter, it seems like Master Wayne has caused you quite...an inconvenience." Alfred said as he staggered a little with Bruce. 

"Oh no Alfred don't apologize. You're like a father to me, apologies from you don't look right, and besides it wasn't a problem, Bruce is my best friend, I'm willing to do so much more if it means he's happy and alive." Stella explained but soon joined into helping the older man who was struggling with Bruce. Alfred looked at her gratefully, "I know and he's extremely lucky for him to have a friend like you, even Master Clark was too, I understand that he was one of your beloved best friends too. It's quite unfortunate how things ended..." Alfred trailed off as he looked at Bruce.

"Yeah... it really is Alfred, it really is. It shouldn't have happened but how can we stop what was to happen, as for now Let's just hope Bruce gets better. That's all we can hope for, all I know is that he's never ever going to go back to what he was before, that Bruce Wayne died with Clark. We'll just have to make this Bruce as happy as we can... we owe it to him and Clark. Atleast I definitely do..."

They were by the car now and Alfred had left Stella with Bruce for a second so he could open the door for the car. He came around and helped settle him down on the seat and looked back up at her. A very solemn smile was on his face that clearly showed the aged butlers exhaustion. Stella couldn't help but feel sad for the man who she considered as a father figure. No one should have to go through this she thought.

"You're right, Miss. Carter. You know I always thought I would lose him, lose Bruce to all this Batman antics that he's always upto... but I never ever thought I would lose him over someone's death. He had never been this affected by someone's death, not even his parents death. I just hope that somehow the universe conspires some way to bring Master Kent back to Master Wayne, the person he desires the most, because if they don't then I'll feel like I've lost my son somewhere." Alfred said solemnly the smile still adorning his stressed face.

Stella put a hand on Alfred's shoulder and rubbed it a little, "I hope so too Alfred, they both are made for each other, and I'll try my god damn hard to make sure this happens. We are not gonna lose Bruce. After all it was always your dream to see Bruce married and happy with someone, so we still have to fulfill that promise don't we?" Stella said the last part to lighten the mood, which to her relief it did and Alfred cracked a real genuine smile. 

"He truly did find a wonderful friend." Alfred said as he smiled and then entered the car.

The brunette cracked a small smile too at what Alfred said. Her first genuine smile for the first time in weeks. She opened the car door to the Bentley, and got in. She grabbed Bruce's head and gently laid it on her lap, as she caressed his hair.

He looked relaxed for the first time in weeks and she used it to her advantage and stared with her hearts content because she knew he wasn't going to be like this once he woke up. But that gave her the more the reason to go and find a way to bring her two best friends together. 

She was willing to go through hell to make sure Clark came back not only to her as her best friend but to Bruce as his lover. She gazed back out the window as Alfred had already started the car as they were zooming past everything. She was just about to turn her head away to look at Bruce until a motion caught her attention. It was barely anything but she swore she saw a figure of a man. 

Clark? She thought. 

But it was too late now as the car sped off. 

Obviously it couldn't be Clark, he died...right?


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm only going to say this once, Stella. Move. Out. Of. My. Way. I want to go visit the grave, so let me fucking go. I need to go!" Bruce all but practically roared as he walked around her to try and get out of door, which she was currently blocking. She knew her blocking the door was all going to go in vain, because all Bruce really needed to do was just simply pick her up, or push her away. The five foot, six inch frame was nothing compared to the hunk of a man her best friend was. The woman could literally be flicked off easily, but it was something she was willing to endure, because she needed to make her friend see sense and not leave. 

As much as the billionaire was in a hurry to leave, he also seemed hesitant and seemed to be holding back for some reason. And seeing as it was her only golden opportunity to convince her best friend on why he shouldn't leave, Stella took it in a heartbeat. 

"Bruce you went yesterday! What could you possibly want to see again? It's not good for you to keep going back there everyday! You have to understand that no matter how many times you go...nothing will change. Bruce you have...you have to let it go..."

The billionaire snapped his head faster then even the Flash could blink towards the brunettes direction. And if looks could kill, Stella would've already died a thousand deaths, with the way Bruce was glaring at her. His face contorted into anger and his eyes blazed with utmost incredulity.

"What did you say?" Bruce asked flabbergasted at the words that had just come out of her mouth. He seemed so shocked beyond measure and almost repulsed at the prospect of those words that were just uttered carelessly.

In few short steps, the man had invaded his best friend's personal space as he growled, "Are you seriously telling me right now to let go?" A-are you...oh god...a-and here I thought you actually wanted to help me. I'm sorry to disappoint you Stella, but I simply can't just l-let go as you put it so easily."

Frustration was clearly etched on the man's face, highlighting some of his features. The bags under his eyes were more prominent then ever before and his face seemed to sag all together in complete exhaustion. Even his body stance had changed into a stiff uncomfortable one, and he was rubbing his face with his hand in a frustrating manner.

"God damnit Ellz... how can you even say that? H-he was my boyfriend, my love, my-my everything. Without him I'm nothing, Im really nothing..." he raged but faltered off into a whisper at the end.

He looked so forlorn and lost mixed in with the tinge of frustration , and irritation. There was a sense of bitterness in him that encompassed how he just really wanted to do nothing anymore and let everything go to hell, because he seriously didn't care, it was definitely a bitter side of him. 

The angry and hateful Bruce who couldn't give two fucks about anybody anymore, because he blamed the world and others for the death of the man he loved. However there was also confusion etched across his face It was as if his mind couldn't decide what to feel or how much to feel of. Was he supposed to be angry? Sad? Hateful? What was it?

It was definitely a new experience for him, because he was never in a situation where he showed his emotions let also explain alone showing this many emotions all at once, especially in front of someone. It was as if he was afraid to show his invulnerability which he always carried around with him, but always had it locked far away deep in his mind so no one could ever touch it and expose it. 

"I'm going, and nobody is going to try to stop me." The man said with finality in his voice, making it clear that he had made up his mind and wasn't going to back down no matter what.

But even Stella was just as stubborn and persistent as the man, and she was not going to let this go down easily. Besides she had always hung out with Bruce, so even his persistence had rubbed off on her too. And there was one thing that people knew Stella for, and that was the fact that she was never the one to back down.

And yeah she was scared, because defying the man who dressed up as the big bad bat was equivalent to signing your own death certificate, and yeah she was also scared for the violent angry reaction which was to follow, but she was ready. It needed to be done, so prolonging was not an option anymore.

"No." The brunette said firmly as she repositioned herself in front of the door, even going as far as extending her hand out to completely block the door. 

Bruce turned and faced her, "I'm sorry what?" Said the man with an edge in his voice.

"I said no...Bruce. I'm not letting you go." Stella said as she crossed her arms and stood a little taller to make herself look threatening. Of course she was scared beyond her wits, behind her facade of bravado. Even her hands were shaking, hence the reason she folded them so he couldn't see.

"Like you can stop me Ellz."

"Yeah maybe I can't Bruce, but I can damn well try. I'll try my hardest to stop you from going, because I care about you and I'm only doing this for you." Stella gritted out, her anger getting the best of her after the retort that was thrown at her.

The Billionaire raised an eyebrow in surprise as he looked at his best friend, clearly baffled by her defensive reply. He hadn't meant to mean it in an insulting way, in fact all that he had said earlier and had done was never meant to be in an insulting way. 

"Look I'm sorry, Stella...I didn't mean to say it that way I was not-"

"I know what you meant Bruce," Stella interrupted. She didn't seem as mad as she was seconds earlier, infact her eyes were soft and a soft small smile was gracing her face as she walked up to Bruce.

"I know you didn't mean all that, I get it. But you have to understand Bruce that it's not good for you to go. Can't you see that it's breaking you and making you into this? I know it's wrong using Clark in this, but he would've said the same thing I'm saying right now Bruce."

The billionaire sighed heavily as he stared at the ground beneath him, contemplating the words that his best friend had said. 

"And it's not like I'm saying that you shouldn't ever go see his grave, all I'm saying is that you have to understand when it's too much..." Stella spoke softly, as she braved the idea of putting her hand gently on the man's shoulder, hoping there wouldn't be a violent reaction. And to her relief there wasn't one, in fact the man leaned into her touch, almost to the point where he was just about to weigh down on her.

Soon enough she had wrapped her slender arms around the huge man as he also did the same. It was a comforting gesture which barely lasted two seconds but in that little time it seemed to convey all that Stella needed to let Bruce know, the fact that she really was here for him, but also that maybe it was time he finally figured out that it was too much and that he simply needed to know when to not necessarily move on, but to be complacent with what was now.

"You're right..." Bruce nodded stiffly, "You're right I-"

"Master Bruce, Miss Carter, I advise you both come up. It is quite urgent." Alfred's voice rang throughout the bat cave, interrupting Bruce. There was an alarming tone in the way the butler had called out to them, almost as if he was in trouble. And without even waiting for another second, both Stella and Bruce sprinted upstairs to find out the reason behind Alfred's urgency call.

Their fast footsteps resonated all around the manor, as they maneuvered through hallway after hallway, running for the kitchen. Alfred's call had come from there meaning whatever the threat was, was going to be there. 

Stella felt like her heart was in her mouth, because she couldn't even begin to fathom that someone like Alfred who was her father figure, being in some trouble and she could tell that even Bruce was thinking the same. 

They skidded to a halt as they finally came in view of the Kitchen, and to their utter relief they saw Alfred perfect and intact, a relived sigh left Bruce's lips but he immediately stiffened as he noticed that Alfred in fact really wasn't alone. Even Stella's composure stiffened almost in a battle stance as she saw Alfred standing next to a slumped figure that was on one of the chairs of the dining room. 

The figure was pretty big, even if they were hunching over, and something about that person and their slumped posture was so vaguely familiar almost as if both Bruce and Stella had seen it countless amount of times in their lives, which was frustrating because they felt as if they knew who was that person but for some reason it couldn't come to light who it was. 

The darkness of the room was no help either, only shadows were cast and the only prominent thing was the fact that the person was actually shirtless, so they could only see the bare skin, from the little light that was coming from one of the lights. 

Alfred looked up and saw that the two people he had called were in fact right in front of him, it was barely noticeable but the Butler seemed to breathe in deeply as he let out a heavy sigh. It was as if he was bracing himself for something. He set the cup of water down on the table as he walked away from the figure towards the two confused people in the room.

"Alfred, are you okay?" Bruce asked carefully, as he put his hands around Alfred's shoulders gently. Even Stella stepped closer and put on of her hands on top of Bruce's.

"I am perfectly fine Master Bruce and Miss Carter. I am perfectly ok." The Butler supplied calmly as he patted both Bruce's and Stella's hand comfortingly. "But there is something more like someone...that I... suggest you look at." Alfred said.

He looked so hesitant and almost scared as he said the last statement. 

"What is it Alfred? And who is that?" Stella asked.

The Butler followed the brunettes line of gaze towards the hunched man, as he said, "That is what I was talking about, I suggest you find that out for yourself, I don't have the courage in me to say, simply because I am still debating if I am imagining this or not."

Bruce's eyebrows creased in confusion at Alfred's words but nonetheless proceeded ahead towards the figure, who had began to drink the water from the cup, which at first was not visible but was casting a shiny light on his t shirt and the wall.

Fear was never something Bruce ever experienced, but anxiety and anticipation were definitely things he was well associated with, and now as he rounded around to face the man, his anxiety and anticipation were climbing new heights.

He finally got a closer look at who the person was, and instantly he felt his heart stop beating and his mind going completely blank. His eyes were blown wide in surprise as he stared stoically at the man that was before him. Those same steely crystal blue eyes, that he had once fallen in love with were staring right back him, analyzing him, trying to figure out who he was. He seemed to be confused about everything around him, even the man that was in front of him.

Bruce reached behind him with his hands to hold onto the wall as a support, as he stumbled a little. He pressed himself against it completely as if the wall was going to hold him tight and upright, but that was proven false, as his feet gave out and he slid down the wall, and he whispered so softly the one he name he always loved, "Clark."


End file.
